Essence of Dittany
Essence of Dittany is a healing potion that will heal wounds at a near instant rate when applied topically. When applied, green smoke billows upward as the potion causes the wound to heal at an increased rate and the skin to regrow over the wound. The wound will become as if it had been healed for several days and can prevent scarring. A few drops alone is enough to heal large wounds. 'Ingredients' *Three Ounces of Blended Dittany Extract - A combined mix of White Dittany and Cretan Dittany oils *Copper *Four Pickled Shrake Spines 'Brewing Instructions' 'Preparation' If Blended Dittany Extract is not available, some must be made before Essence of Dittany can be made. The blended extract calls for the mixing of White and Cretan Dittany oils. As Dittany is rare, the availability of blended extract is even more rare than the plant. it is often the case that potioneers and healers make their own blended extract. It takes 6 sprigs of both White and Cretan Dittany (total of 12 sprigs) per ounce of extract. Slowly, the two oil extracts must be poured simultaneously to assure smooth blending. If either or is poured at a faster or slower rate than the other, the blended extract loses it's potency. Cauldrons must be extra clean before brewing. Part 1 # Add copper to the mortar. # Crush into a fine-thin powder using the pestle. # Add 6 pinches of the ground powder to your cauldron. # Add 4 pickled shrake spines to your cauldron. # Stir gentle 3 times, clockwise til potion turns blue. # Heat on a high temp for 20 seconds. # Wave your wand. # Leave to brew for 40 minutes minutes with a Pewter Cauldron, 35 minutes with a Brass cauldron, and 30 minutes with a copper cauldron. The potion will appear translucent orange when ready. Part 2 # Add 3oz of Blended Dittany Extract to your cauldron. Potion will steam yellow after the extract is added. # Stir gently 7 times , anti-clockwise til the potion turns brown. # Wave your wand to complete the potion. If the potion is made successfully, the liquid will be brown in colour. 'Dangers' The brew MUST be stirred slowly and gently or the shrake spines will become over-excited. Over-excited shrake spines will jump out of the cauldron and hop around the table. 'Effects' When applied topically, the potion heals deep wounds. It stops bleeding, eases pain, and seals the wound by regrowing the skin. After Essence of Dittany is applied, the wound looks as if it had been healed for several days. 'History' Due to the rare nature of dittany and the need for the blended extract, this potion is often hard to come by and is treated with the utmost care as to not waste. The blended extract serves to make the potion much stronger than using dittany alone, as dittany heals minor, shallow wounds. The use of this potion has often found use in Wizarding History by some of the most well known Wizards and Witches as well as many of unknown and less known. 'OOC Information' This potion requires a Potions Skill Level of 25 in order to be considered a successful brew. If your Potions Skill is not 25, then it has a high chance of being a failed attempt or producing a dud. There is NOTHING in this potion that will cause it to explode, create a toxic fume, or create a foul order, or any other dangers that are NOT listed on this page.